Hawkhaven
Hawkhaven is a location which can be accessed only via the coc testinghall console command through the Wizard's Tower glitch or with the paint brush glitch . The Hero ends up in the testinghall and can access the town by using one of the doors in the middle of the room. Description Hawkhaven is a small town found in the Elder Scrolls Creation Kit. The town and its inhabitants are likely testing tools. The village itself consists of seven buildings, two of which can be entered. Several barrels and crates are scattered around that may be looted without penalty. Inhabitants The village is policed by a single roving guard who will apprehend the Hero for crimes just as in a normal city. In the event, all residents of the town will side with the Hero in fighting the guard. The minor inhabitants of Hawkhaven include: *Dewey Decimal – An Imperial wearing Blades armor. He has no speech options other than "Rumors." *Brag gro-Bharg – An Orc clad in steel armor. No speech options aside from "Rumors." *Rienna – A female Redguard warrior equipped with chainmail armor. Strangely, carries two "Mine Keys" in her inventory. Can only discuss Rumors. *Elidor – A Bosmer equipped with iron armor. No advanced speech options. *Caldwyn – An Imperial warrior. *Belgarr – See Trespass Test Warehouse. Denyiir The only merchant in the town is named Denyiir. He is easy to spot with his bizarre blue hair color. His "shop" is a low stone wall located immediately next to the door leading to the Testinghall. In front of him can be found a Blades Cuirass, as well as copies of Darkest Darkness and The Locked Room. He provides all possible services of a merchant in . These services include: *Selling weapons and miscellaneous goods. *Repairing and recharging both magical and non-magical weapons. *Enchanting weapons Denyiir has the highest amount of bartering gold of any character in the game (65,535 ). A unique feature of Denyiir's behavior is his Speech. Rather than normal speech topics, conversing with Denyiir will bring up a list of emotions such as "Angry" or "Happy" which will change his facial expression and disposition accordingly. Debug characters Two characters are clearly intended for testing combat and are named for their function. *One, "Will Flee When Losing," will fight until he has been damaged, at which point he will flee the battle. *The other, "Will Always Fight, Never Flee," will fight until his death or the Hero's, if provoked. Trespass Test Warehouse One of the two functional buildings in Hawkhaven is the Trespass Test Warehouse, obviously intended to debug the concept of trespassing and/or stealing someone's property. The house is inhabited by Belgarr, an Imperial, who also owns all items and containers inside the house. He has no speech options, but will verbally warn the Hero when they are inside the house, and will summon the town guard if the they linger too long or attempt to steal an item. Crime Warehouse The Crime Warehouse functions as the town's prison, where the Hero will be sent if they commit a crime. Inside, it is a miniature version of any other prison encountered in Cyrodiil. It has a single cell, as well as a chest labeled "Evidence" where the Hero may collect their confiscated belongings. Outside Hawkhaven Outside the town there is an altar that creates Black Soul Gems. It is identifiable by a bright shaft of light beaming into the sky. A nearby road, along which fly amanita mushrooms grow, leads to the Creature Grove. Uses Hawkhaven can serve many uses. Because of its unique nature, and isolation from the game world, novices to the Elder Scrolls Creation Kit may test all manner of changes, without having to worry about conflicting with existing mechanics or quests. Hawkhaven can also serve as a "playground" of sorts, allowing practicing archery or swordsmanship on its inhabitants. Gallery Hawkhaven02.png|Hawkhaven Hawkhaven03.png|Hawkhaven Hawkhaven Chapel.png|The Chapel Hawkhaven The Testing Hall.png|The Testinghall Hawkhaven TestAltar.png|The Altar outside town Hawkhaven Farmhouse.png|The Farmhouse Hawkhaven Statue.png|The Statue Appearances * ru:Соколиный Рай